missing
by BLwriter13
Summary: akihiko goes missing and Misaki won't stop looking for him , Injuuin starts getting to close for comfort, will misaki be able to unmask the truth? or will he get swept away in the moment?
1. chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from junjou romantica nor the story those credits go to the magnificent shungiku nakamura, but i do own this story and i hope you enjoy it**

 **M** **isaki's pov:**

Usagi still isn't home from Marukawa, it's been 5 hours since he left maybe i should call Aikawa-sensei just to be sure, i begin to dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

"hello? Aikawa speaking"

"hi Aikawa-san it's Misaki do you know what time usagi will be done with his work and be able to come home?

"eh? Takahashi-kun i...i don't know what to tell you, Usami-sensei finished his work 3 hours ago and said he was going home, i don't know where he is"

i dropped the phone Usagi hadn't come home, he finished work 3 hours ago and was going home and not seen since,the fact that he could have been taken or badly hurt crossed my mind and sent a shiver down my spines so i ran out the house looking for him

"Usagi!!"

"Usagi where are you!!??"

I didn't care about the judgmental looks I was getting from people, the only thing I cared about was finding Usagi , eventually I lost my breath and had to rest for a bit

"Usagi where have you gone?"

 **Usagi's pov:** i woke up to find out that i was chained to a wall hidden inside an underground cellarcellar,i could hear the creaking of the floorboards and the tapping of water dripping from the ceiling,what'd i gotten myself into? suddenly I heared a door open and then close, someone was coming downstairs to visit me, i pretended to asleep

 **the door opened** "hmm? so you're asleep akihiko-sensei"

 **i recognized that voice**

"aww that's a shame"

"well i thought that you would like to know that misaki has been searching endlessly for you for the past 8 hours , I'm sure he'll collapse soon"

i looked up to see who was talking, just as i thought **Injuuin**

"hmm? so you finally look at me"

"why are you doing this? you realise that you're hurting Misaki in the process right?"

"yes i do realise that but i will be able to make him forget about that, forget about you , forget everything that happened until now"

"what are you planning!?"

"hmph as if I'd ever tell you , but i will tell you that i will take care of Misaki for you"

"YOU BASTARD ONCE I GET FREE I'M GONNA-"

"once you get free? hahaha you won't be able too, I'll make sure of that"

 **the door closed and once again I was left in darkness**


	2. chapter 2

**Misaki's** **pov:**

i kept on pacing up and down the streets looking for Usagi but it was harder than i thought it would be but i kept on searching until i felt something hard hit my head and i lost consciousness

"ki...Misaki...Misaki wake up"

i woke up to find myself inside of a unfamiliar house

"huh? where am i ?"

"you're inside my hotel room you passed out on the street"

i could make out a faint outline of who it was

"injuuin?"

"are you okay Takahashi-kun ?"

"i think so"

"what were you doing so late ?"

"umm"

"wanna get a coffee and talk about it ?"

"yeah I think that would be for the best

i left with injuuin and we walked to a nearby coffee shop that was still open

"is there anything i particular that you want?"

"you can order for me"

"okay then"

injuuin went to go place our orders , i glanced around the shop just in case Usagi was here, no sign of him, where is he? injuuin then came back with our orders and sat down

"...you seem a bit distracted, did something bad happen?"

i felt something warm roll down my cheek,i was crying, this was the first time in a while that i let my emotions take control of me

"what's wrong? did someone do something to you!?"

"no, it's not something like that"

"can you tell me what happened?"

"Usagi's missing"

"oh no,are you sure?"

"yes"

"are you okay?"

"i don't know i mean a someone he could've kidnapped him or he could be badly hurt and i can't help because i don't know where he is"

"i'm sure he's safe, I'll help you look for him in the morning if you want"

"thank you and i would appreciate the help"

me and injuuin talked some more and then went our separate ways

 **Usagi's pov:**

there was a loud bang from upstairs, he was back, he started coming down the stairs slowly and once again i pretended to be asleep

"Hey!!get up!!"

he seemed to be in a bad mood

"i said get up now!!"

"ugh I'm awake okay, what is it!?"

"i just thought that I'd let you know that misaki passed out after looking for you for so long, i helped him regain his strength and tomorrow we're going to go look for you "

"BASTARD!!"

"hmph it pains me to see my Misaki worried about a scum like you but soon enough I'll make him mine"

"why do this?"

"because i need him more than you ever could"

"that's impossible"

"later akihiko"


	3. chapter 3

**misaki's pov**

i made my way back to my and akihiko's house i sat down on the couch sighing

"ha where could he be "

i eventually fell asleep dreaming about seeing usagi again

"misaki...misaki...misaki please wake up"

"huh injuuin-san how did you get in?"

"you left the front door open"

"oh,d..did i? i must not checked that i locked it"

"well anyways get up that way we'll have an early start to look for akihiko-san"

"yeah you're right "

i got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face

"i'm fully awake now"

"good "

i left the house with injuuin and we checked all the possible places even calling Takahiro to see if he knew where usagi-san was but sadly he didn't

"misaki do you know anywhere he could have possibly gone to"

"no...i..i don't know we've checked every single place he could be but nothing"

"hey don't give up hope you'll find him soon"

injuuin hugged misaki close

"i..injuuin-san"

"ah sorry it's just a habit of mine"

"u..um it's okay"

"i..i'll contact miss aikawa to see if she knows anywhere where he might have gone that we haven't been"

"t..thanks injuuin-san, it might be easier if you contact her while we're near each other that way we can go together if she knows a place"

"good idea"

i rang aikawa sans phone and she picked up

"hello?"

"aikawa-san where would you say usagi-san is most likely to go to?"

"um, probably either a teddy bear shop or his secret place near his mansion"

"okay thank you"

i told injuuin-san the places and we went to those places together

"okay so the teddy bear shop hasn't seen usagi lately,if he's not at his secret place then i don't know where he would be"

"it's going to be okay misaki,we'll find him"

"i hope so"

i sighed thinking about the good old times when i was with usagi


End file.
